"Czy Simpsonowie to opowieść o współczesnym zepsuciu moralnym ?"
Czy "Simpsonowie" to opowieść o współczesnym zepsuciu moralnym? thumb|Czy Simpsonowie to w gruncie rzeczy źli ludzie ? thumb|Wspólne obiady, wyjścia... To w głównej mierze przyzwyczajenia z które dają poczucie szczęścia rodzinnego.Serial '''"Simpsonowie" przedstawia amerykańską rodzinę w krzywym zwierciadle, ale czy nie przestrzega nas przed czymś? Jak w starych odcinkach cała rodzina trzymała się razem, tak teraz są oni przedstawiani dość indywidualnie.' '''Wspólne obiady, wyjścia do kościoła, na urodziny itp.,' to tylko coraz słabszy pretekst do wspólnych schadzek. Simpsonowie udowadniają, jak ważna jest dla nich rodzina tylko wtedy, gdy du#a zaczyna się pod nimi palić. Każdy bohater prezentuje inny typ dewiacji. thumb|Homer to leń. Wszystko co ma zawdzięcza tylko i wyłącznie temu że się starł. To go nic nie nauczyło wciąż woli leżeć i najlepiej aby wszystko się samo zrobiło i rozwiązało.thumb|Homer jest inteligenty ale jego IQ o 50 obniża krekta w mózgu (pomińmy fakt że IQ ma mało wspólnego z wiedzą). Homer woli być głupi i leniwy, a swój powrót do poprzedniego stanu usprawiedliwił egoistyczną potrzebą własnego szczęścia. thumb|Jak na ironie. Homer z wykształcenia jest inżynierem fizyki, a nie BHP.'Homer Simpson - '''prezentuje lenistwo, lekkomyślność i niedbalstwo. ' Homer jest głupi, gruby, niezadbany, liczą się dla niego tylko przyjemności. Głowa rodziny Simpsonów obrazuje głównie lenistwo. Najlepiej, gdyby wszystko zrobił za niego ktoś inny. Kiedy przeszedł operację usunięcia kredki z mózgu, zyskał znaczącą inteligencję, wolał jednak z niej zrezygnować, aby być szczęśliwy. '''Homer zrezygnował z poprawy swojego wykształcenia i wyższych zarobków dla... szczęścia? Nie, dla siebie i swojej wygody. Zdał wprawdzie studia, ale wynikało to z nacisku szefa niż własnej inicjatywy. Homer to samo ma z wyglądem. Czasem zacznie pracować nad sobą, ale tylko wtedy, gdy poważnie zagraża to jemu życiu lub poczuje się dotknięty. Człowiek, który o nic nie dba właśnie tak postępuje - nie poprawi swojego wyglądu ze względu na otoczenie czy rodzinę, bo to męczące. Tak samo jest w pracy. Homer woli leżeć do góry brzuchem niż denerwować się stanem faktycznym elektrowni (jest inspektorem BHP). Homer to lekkoduch, nie interesują go konsekwencje, dopóki ich nie odczuje. Homer jest też niedbały w stosunku do swojej rodziny. Ma gdzieś, co się dzieje z Marge, Bartem, Lisą, Maggie czy Abem, interesują go dopiero, gdy przestają okazywać mu minimum życzliwości. I dopiero wtedy Homer próbuje działać. Ale ile tak można, wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Nieliczne akcje, których inicjatorem jest Homer, to próba wzniesienia się na jeszcze większy poziom lenistwa, niedbalstwa: "Kupię to rodzince, zaczną mnie kochać i robić wszytko za mnie". thumb|Marge która jest przeciwna przemocy, sama ją stosuje. Nie jest to wcale ostateczność kiedy kończą się warianty słowne. najczęściej jak już tą przemoc stosuje to ona jest inicjatorką. (Aby zapobiec komentarzom "Marge nie bije się o Homera tylko o to by bita kobieta nie byłą przykładem dla Lisy"). Marge Simpson - 'prezentuje hipokryzję. Marge niejednokrotnie stara się moralnie nawrócić rodzinę, ale choć jej rady są pożyteczne i dobre, ona się do nich nie stosuje. Potrafiła negować przemoc, a następnie jej używać. Widać też, że matka niejednokrotnie miesza Lisę w swoje własne sprawy. Zarzuca jej brak życia towarzyskiego, kiedy sama go nie miała. Często też obwinia Homera za to, że ona nie ma przyjaciół, bo "on" nie potrafi się zachować. Marge bardzo często krytykuje ludzi za ich zachowania. Ileż to razy wypominała Homerowi lenistwo, podnosząc się do rangi super przepracowanej, chociaż sama jest bezrobotna! Marge zna zasady moralne, ale się do nich nie stosuje, uważa nawet, że gdy łamie zasady, robi to dla dobra ogółu. To tylko czcze usprawiedliwianie się, niemające nic wspólnego z moralnością. Tacy ludzie, którzy pouczają innych, najczęściej stoją z boku, wolą być obserwatorami. Marge jest też bezkrytyczna wobec własnego postępowania, co pokazał nowy odcinek, Marge doprowadziła do tego że Homer stracił pracę. Gdy ta zaczęła się denerwować na Homera z tego powodu pytając: "Czemu?", szybka odpowiedzi Homera "Przez ciebie!" sprawiła, że kobieta w momencie urwała temat, udając ofiarę losu. Marge, widząc popełnioną przez siebie gafę, zaczyna grać ofiarę "nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności", a w przypadku innych osób w coś takiego nie wierzy (np. Homer). Pani Simpson szybko strzela focha, gdy coś się dzieje nie po jej myśli. Przez to wszystko jest odtrącana przez innych. 'thumb|Niektórzy oceniają że Bart ma ADHD. Według mnie jest to tylko wymówka, ludzie z ADHD są po prostu nadpobudliwi a nie chamscy. Bart Simpson - 'prezentuje nietykalność. Bart nie przykłada się do nauki, śmieje się z niedoli innych, ale gdy jemu coś się dzieje, nagle staje się bezbronnym dzieckiem, płaczliwym chłopczykiem potrzebującym opieki. Uważa, że może robić wszystko, co mu się żywnie podoba. Nie ma osoby, której Bart nie wykręciłby numeru, począwszy od szkoły, skończywszy na domu. Doprowadziło to do tego, że zawsze jak coś się dzieje, obwiniany jest ów gagatek. A wtedy ma pretensje do świata o to, że nic nie zrobił (tym razem naprawdę nic). Takie sytuacje tylko utwierdzają w nim myśl, że może zrobić więcej ("skoro mnie oskarżyli niesłusznie, to się zemszczę"). Bart czerpie przyjemność z robienia dowcipów, działając przy tym wszystkim na przekór. W szkole Bart obija się, przekonany, że na pewno ujdzie mu to na sucho i zostanie przepuszczony do następnej klasy. Nie stara się również w domu - mimo narzekań matki dobrze wie, że ta w końcu go wyręczy. Tacy ludzie jak Bart maja przesrane w dorosłym życiu - kończą albo w wiezieniu, albo pod mostem, o ile wcześniej ktoś nie wciśnie im noża między łopatki. 'thumb|Gdy tylko okazało się że Bob i Lisa mają podobny gust Lisa zaczęła go usprawiedliwiać ze swojej żądzy zabicia Barta. thumb|Meggie w zasadzie nie ma zbudowanej osobowości, jednak jej zapędy mogą świadczyć o tym że będzie jak Rico z Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. Lisa Simpson - '''prezentuje poczucie wyższości nad innymi. Lisa nie jest moralnym głosem rodziny, wcale nie mówi o równości czy sprawiedliwym traktowaniu - ona uważa się za '''lepszą od innych. Lisa mocno identyfikuje się z różnymi typami ludzi, dzieląc ich na swojego rodzaju kasty, według wiary, płci, wykształcenia, pasji, narodowości itp. Wywyższa kobiety nad mężczyzn uważając to za całkowicie OK. Kiedy Lisa stała się pupilkiem nowej nauczycielki informatyki, tylko dlatego, że była dziewczyną, nie protestowała, lecz gdy w szkole wprowadzono podział uczniów na płeć sprzeciwiła się, gdy tylko zauważyła, że nauczyciele rzetelniej przekazują wiedzę chłopcom niż nauczycielki dziewczynkom (w odcinku też tylko kobiety uczyły dziewczynki i vice versa). Lisa niejednokrotnie przelewała pseudo-mądrości na Barta i Homera o tym, że muszą traktować kobiety z szacunkiem, sama traktując mężczyzn jak popychadła. Gdy tylko okazuje się, że ktoś jest od niej w czymś lepszy, reaguje z chorobliwą zazdrością. Jest wtedy zdolna nawet do sabotażu. Podobnie jest z wykształceniem. Gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że pomocnik Bob (jeden z antagonistów serialu) jest bardzo oczytany, zaczęła go traktować lepiej, usprawiedliwiając jego postępowanie. Lisa zawsze stara się udowodnić że jest lepsza (ona i jej podobni), nie robi tego dla siebie ale ze względu na rosnącą w niej nienawiść. Lisa będzie coraz większą buntowniczką, będzie porzucać wszystko, co sprawia, że czuje się gorzej od innych. W końcu nie zostanie jej nic poza przekonaniem, że to wszystko jest winną innych ludzi, którzy się wobec niej zmówili. thumb|Oddał młodość wojnie, wiek średni poświęcił wychowaniu syna, sprzedał swój dom by syn mógł mieć własny. Teraz żyje w domu starców bo już nikomu nie jest potrzeby. Abe (Dziadek Simpson) - 'prezentuje, jak bardzo są nam potrzebni starsi ludzie. Weteran wielu wojen, człowiek, który przeżył odejście żony, utratę dobytku, a teraz i zdrowia, Abe Simpson jest niepotrzebnym zgredem który ma dożyć swoich dni w domu spokojnej starości. Dziadziuś jest traktowany bez szacunku przez swojego syna Homera, a także Herba (drugi syn), jest traktowany lekceważąco ze strony wszystkich. Nawet jego synowa i wnuki nie wydają się być jego losem specjalnie przejęci. Kraj, za który walczył, też o nim zapomniał; Abe uczestniczył w wielu bitwach podczas II wojny światowej, na froncie we Francji, jak i w wojnie z Japonią. Dziś państwo, z łaski, ofiarowuje mu nędzne warunki do życia w domu spokojnej starości, do którego oddali go Homer i Marge, gdy tylko przeprowadzili się do swojego domu. Abe to przykład osoby, która poświęciła wszytko dla Ojczyzny i swoich dzieci, a jest dla nich niepotrzebnym balastem, którego nie wypada dobić. 'thumb|left|Zasadniczo odcinki o przyszłości Simpsonów są traktowane jako niekanoniczne, tak samo jak "Treehouse of Horror", ze względu na ich zbyt dużą zmienność. Więc nie wykluczają całkowitego zatracenia się Simpsonów. thumb|Jednak jest nadziej. Wciąż fakt że są rodziną w jakiś nie egoistyczny sposób oddziałuje na nich. Czyżby przekaz że silne więzy rodzinne to jedyne lekarstwo na współczesne zepsucie ?'''Każdy bohater Simpsonów to w jakieś mierze dewiant, np. pan Burns to człowiek zniszczony prze pieniądz i wyzysk innych. Być może Simpsonowie pokazują nam, do czego Amerykanie zmierzają. Na początku serial naprawdę pokazywał szczere uczucia i cele (mimo wszystko) wyższe od materialnych. Teraz prawdopodobnie są smutną przepowiednią tego, co się z nami w najbliższej przyszłości stanie.''' Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95